(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular table top and other surface mountable enclosure for electrical cables and connections and other items.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Often it is desirable to provide electrical connections to laptops and other electrical devices when used on a desk or table, for example a conference room table. Prior art enclosures exist that can be mounted in a table top that provide electrical outlets and various cable connections. A typical prior art enclosure consists of a rectangular housing with a bezel or flange that is inserted in an opening cut in a table top or other surface such that the bezel rests on the table top surface adjacent the opening and the housing extends below the table top surface. The enclosure may include a door or lid that folds flush with the table top when the connections provided by the enclosure are not used and access to the interior of the enclosure is not required. FIG. 1 shows an example of an example prior art table top enclosure 100. In the example of FIG. 1 the lid 105 is configured to open by pivoting up along its rear edge and then sliding partially down adjacent to the rear wall of the enclosure so as to be partially recessed when the lid is fully open.
Important aspects of table top enclosures include functionality, customizability and versatility, ease of installation, ease of use, and aesthetics. Functionality, customizability and versatility are important to allow the type and number of cable connections to be tailored to the end user's needs and the particular location in which the enclosure is being used. Ease of installation is important to reduce the time, and therefore cost, of installation. Aesthetics are important because enclosures must not spoil the aesthetics of the table top or other surface in which they are installed.
Prior art table top enclosures have addressed the above aspects to various degrees. However, there remains a need for a table top enclosure that provides improved functionality, customizability, versatility, ease of installation, ease of use, and aesthetics compared to the table top enclosures of the prior art.